The Figure Lurking In The Dark
by Danni-Sherlockian-Ireland
Summary: **Complete** Lost in dark woods, running, screaming. She's being chased but she doesn't know what it is that is chasing her


It stared out of the gaping emptiness that was engulfing the world. Cranking to a stop behind the hooded figure was blood covered machinery which held the remnants of its last prey that still remained. With a malicious stare on its ghostly face and a smug grin flickering at the edges of its blood covered lips; he jumped out into the darkness…

A scream echoed through the darkness as I tore through the forest trying to escape from the hooded figure that was following me stealthily. The wind whistled past my ears as I ran towards the deserted ruin that towered over me. It looked like from what little light I had a mansion of late 1800s design where a big scary monster awaits for you inside and traps you there for all eternity. But what was behind me was much worse than what was in front. The bricks of the castle that was before me were green with accumulating moss but the feature that grabbed my attention was the black door of late Victorian design, its polished effect reflected my perfect complexion in every detail.

The black sky above me was trying to suffocate me but I held my breath for a split-second while everything changed. Suddenly, the darkness that was threatening to choke me was engulfed with a menacing laugh; this laugh took the breath out of me. I lost all the feeling in my veins as I froze to the spot. I stayed there for what felt like forever but in reality was only a few seconds. Creaking, the old door that was in front of me opened into a breath-taking room. I looked over my shoulder in disbelief. This could not be real! The piece of furniture that caught my eye was the fireplace which was the defining piece of this formidable room, it stood at the opposite end of the dimly lit room. I stood on the threshold no longer as I came to a decision that changed my life. If I had turned away and left I might never had found this room again, on the other hand my stalker was only a metre away and was getting closer with every heartbeat so I decided against my better judgement and walked in…

A fiendish laugh rumbled around the room as the door slammed shut and the lock grated to a close as though it had not been used in a hundred years. The dancing shadows of the lanterns vanished as each lantern was distinguished one by one. I shuddered where I stood and cried out "Who are you what do you want with me?" I felt something or someone creep up behind me. The only sound that broke the silence was my swift heartbeat, so my stalker couldn't be human. My stalker; a man maybe lifted up a lock of my hair and inhaled the luscious scent of my hair as though I was he dessert in a three course meal. He then dropped my hair and tip-toed away to somewhere I did not know because I couldn't get my legs to move. I did not want to know who he was or what he was. I shut my eyes as a spine-tingling sensation ran down my back as he walked in front of me and caressed my cheek bone and jaw line. Eurgh I thought to myself as he tied a blindfold over my eyes and I let myself fall into the darkness…

I awoke in a dark room. It might have been the middle of the night or I still have my blindfold on but I dare not open my eyes because he might be there so I decided that I would lay here until the darkness over-whelms me and I die. This way I can peacefully be buried and I wouldn't have to face my doom.

"What are you?" I asked bewildered by the beautiful thing that stood before me. "I am the creature that haunts your worst nightmare." Breathed the strange figure as he removed his cloak. I could not bear to look at his face any longer so I looked around at my surroundings. The room around me looked like an old-fashioned torture chamber out of the silent movie era; I shuddered.

The mysterious figure stood with its back to me. I wondered what he was doing and what he was staring at. By the looks of it he was watching me through a big jewel encrusted mirror. I struggled to get free of what ever tied me to the chair and he smirked. "What do you want with me? What are you?" hoping for an answer that I could understand. He thought about his answer for a long time and then turned on his heel and disappeared out the door.

I heard a scream that knocked the breath out of me; it was the scream of an innocent young girl. It sounded like she was being tortured. I tried to cover my ears but because I was tied up really tight I was loosing the circulation in my arms and legs, I felt like I was slipping into a coma with my heart slowly beating and my eyes closing with a thud. I saw the figure reappear with the same smug grin on his face that he had when he followed me, that was what chilled me to my bones about the mysterious figure. He stared at me with blood red eyes, his face an expression of hunger maybe thirst? He slowly but steadily walked towards me and then went around me so that I couldn't see what he was doing. I was in a different room again with some machinery that looked like Frankenstein's laboratory. Wrinkling my nose, I inhaled the smell of rotting flesh.

He once again lifted a lock of my chocolate brown hair and inhaled so deeply that I thought all the air had been consumed by him. He then started playing with my long hair brushing it between his long bony fingers and inhaling and exhaling lovingly as though I smelt of strawberries or if I was nectar to a bee. He kissed the corner of my jaw with his ice cold lips and whispered into my ear "Welcome to your new home, you will stay here for the rest of your life." I winced as his velvet voice shook through me as though he had shouted it in to my ear. I wanted to tell him that I was going to leave and that I was never going to come back but s I opened my mouth to protest he put one long bony finger over my lips and breathed with a cunning smile on his face "I know what you are thinking and that just is not going to happen!" He smiled, he started humming a lullaby to me but I wasn't going to fall into unconsciousness, never again. So I just stored at hi and refused to let my eyelids droop.

He lifted my up with one arm chair included, pushed my eyelids closed and I fell into a happy semi-conscious state until h put me down un-tied the ropes that were restraining me and that was when I decided to run. I pushed him away from me and ran for the door, not knowing what I would do once I got out of the mansion but he seemed to have super speed and had got there before I could. Locking the door in one swift movement and putting the key in one of his pockets he picked my up more roughly dropped me back into the chair where I was before.

"For the last time what are you?" I shouted at him but he smiled at me with the sort of smile that a murderer always had slapped on its face. He said in a menacingly evil way "I am your worst nightmare and you will never leave this place, the only way you will leave this place is in a body bag!" He laughed in a very evil way until he could laugh no more. I could feel my stomach doing somersaults as the reality set in_ I am doomed. _I knew there was no point in trying to escape so I gave up as he reappeared with the blind-fold that he re tied around me to take me back to the torture chamber where I was adamant that I was going to die.

He wasn't gentle with me any more because I wasn't resisting, he just thrust m into a chair and made sure I was strapped in tight. He kissed m only the cheek and then the forehead whispering so quietly in to my ear hat I barely heard him and I had to stop breathing to hear "I love you but I can never have you like this, I will really miss spending time with you like we have been!" He kissed me once more on the forehead.

The mysterious man that never told me who he was never left his eyes off of me while h was doing his work setting up the machine. As he walked away knowing that his job was done, he left the room with blood over his lips and with a grim expression over his face, he knew that he was now doomed to walk the earth for all eternity…


End file.
